


Crafty

by Ambear9



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: 2020 on shot, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Casey takes an online class and falls for the teacher
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/John Casey
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Crafty

JC: help

CrochetChuck: um can you be more specific?

JC: I've watched your beginners guide to the magic circle and I'm about to stab someone with my hook.

CrochetChuck: please don't stab anyone, what seems to be the problem?

JC: my man fingers 

CrochetChuck: what are you making?

JC: Hat

Crochetchuck: you can do the chain method 

JC: I could but I like the MC better

CrochetChuck: [Link]  
CrochetChuck: that's a private link to a live video, I'll walk you through the steps and you tell me where you are having the trouble and I'll see if i can show you a different way.

JC: I'm ready

\----------------------------------

JC: Thanks for the pattern, I’ve made ten hats over the last week  
JC: My daughter told me to stop making them for her and make them for the homeless  
JC: [Image]

CrochetChuck: That is so sweet, there are plenty of programs out there that will help you find places and organizations to donate.  
CrochetChuck: my sister’s a doctor so I make hats for the hospital she works at, I make all kinds of hats from NICU babies to Chemo patients  
CrochetChuck: that’s a lot of pink, but they look good. Good job.

JC: I may try scarves next

CrochetChuck: I have a few beginner patterns, this is my favorite, it works up fast  
CrochetChuck: [link]

JC: Can I ask what the next class is?

CrochetChuck: I have a short one coming up Saturday that is a flower and some projects you can do with them and the Wed class is part 1 or 6 of a stuffed Llama

JC: Thanks again

CrochetChuck: Thank you for the support

\---------------------------------------

JC: this is fucking stupid  
JC: why do people do this? 

CrochetChuck: What’s going on?  
CrochetChuck: this is my job. I enjoy it.....if you don't like it no one is forcing you.

JC: nothing against you. I'm pissed. sorry...

CrochetChuck: then why do you do it?

JC: I was told I need a hobby and this is as close to stabbing as I could get

CrochetChuck: what are you trying to make now that you have mastered the hat?

JC: I made the mistake of showing my daughter your llama

CrochetChuck: that's a bit advanced for you right now. No offense 

JC: no shit….[image]

CrochetChuck: wow, that looks like a…..

JC: a penis….yes  
JC: as if crocheting didn't already make me look gay, now I'm making stuffed dicks  
JC: not saying crochet=gay  
JC: I was bi before I started the hobby 

CrochetChuck: I just laughed so hard I scared my students who are quietly taking a test

JC: there are tests?

CrochetChuck: I also teach high school math, doing summer school right now.  
CrochetChuck: I refunded you the money for the llama class, you can keep the pattern. 

JC: you didn’t have to, thanks though  
JC: do you teach in-person crochet?  
JC: she really wants me to make it for her, she said it doesn't have to be perfect, but I obviously can't give her it looking like this…

CrochetChuck: I've done a few classes at my local craft store but the old grandma's don't think a young boy like me can teach them.

JC: what state are you in?

CrochetChuck: California 

JC: really? I'm in Burbank

CrochetChuck: you're lying...I live in Burbank  
Chuck sent a picture of the school logo. 

JC: I was a bulldog football player, won’t say what year.  
JC: Can I pay you to teach me how to make this llama?  
JC: my daughter's birthday is in two weeks

Crochetchuck: No you can't pay me, I'll do it for free.

JC: I'll pay  
JC: I’ll try and think of a public place we can meet where we can crochet freely.

CrochetChuck: my best friend owns Grime’s Grub, we can use a private room  
CrochetChuck: We can eat and crochet in peace, and I won’t take your money, you can pay for the waiter’s tip. The food will be free.

JC: Sunday around 4?

CrochetChuck: Sounds good, just ask for Chuck when you get there.

JC: my name is John, but I prefer being called Casey.

CrochetChuck: See you then Casey.

\----------------------------------------

Chuck wasn’t sure what to expect when Casey showed up at the restaurant, but he was not expecting to fall in love. Okay that may be a bit of a stretch but the guy was very attractive, kind of scary but Chuck wanted to climb him like a tree, this lesson was going to be very hard.  
“Casey?”  
He nodded, holding his hand out to shake Chuck’s “Nice to put a face to a voice”  
“Same” Chuck blushed “or uh well a name to a face I guess” Casey let out a little laugh which made Chuck’s blush deepen. He was in trouble.  
“How about we eat first”  
“Sounds good” Casey sat his backpack down next to Chuck’s big canvas bag before taking a seat, Chuck sat down across from him.  
They looked over the menu and ordered.  
“So what got you started?” Casey broke the silence  
“My parents were not around a lot so me and my sister stayed with my grandparents and my grandma crocheted and I was bored one day when the power was out so she showed me and I liked it. Then you add the pattern making and it got my engineering brain going and I couldn’t stop”  
“And the online classes?”  
“I liked making patterns so I started selling them to help save up for a car then when I went to college I started making the videos and it went from there, what about you?”  
“I’m a Marine, I was told I needed a hobby to help with the anger and PTSD an apparently archery is not the answer”  
“Archery is fun though”  
“I may have accidentally shot someone in the ass”  
Chuck laughed “Please tell me you have child scissors to cut your yarn”  
“No, but those little scissors are fucking sharp, I’ve accidentally stabbed myself a few times, karma I guess” he smirked.  
“So why crochet?”  
“I was on the site looking for hobbies and I first looked at knitting but it looked more complicated and there seemed to be more of a variety with the crochet, I looked at a few sample videos and your classes seemed to be easier to understand, but also you were the only man and that gave me a bit more confidence”  
“Is it working or causing more stress?”  
Casey shrugged “It’s a mixture, but getting mad at yarn is a lot less damaging than punching someone or something”  
“That’s true, I’m glad you found it”  
“I did get some weird ass yarn on sale and Alex, my daughter, really wanted a scarf out of it and I got stuck on the front post, back post bullshit and I tried to take it apart and it got so tangled because it was too fuzzy. I cut the entire ball up into tiny pieces”  
Chuck laughed “The official term for pulling apart a project is called frogging” Chuck tried not to start laughing again “Because you rip-it, rip-it”  
Casey laughed “Kinda genius”  
Chuck opened the side pocket of his canvas tote and pulled out a small cloth bag. “I made this little goodie bag up for your daughter, they are some stickers and a little crochet donut keychain.”  
Casey grabbed the bag, “Thanks, she will love it”  
“Just to be clear, amigurumi is not the easiest, but I can give you the tips and tricks I’ve learned over the years”  
“What the hell is ami-gur….what the fuck did you say?”  
“Amigurumi the Japanese word for small crochet and knitted stuffed toy, I think that is where it started”  
“It doesn’t have to be perfect, she will love it no matter what, but I’m determined to make her something”  
“That’s really sweet, my niece has a blanket I made her when my sister told me she was having a baby and she is five now and it’s still her favorite blanket”  
“That’s cute” Casey looked around “Did I really say cute?” He rolled his eyes “Who am I right now”  
“A man who says cute and crochets dicks” Chuck covered his mouth to hide his laugh  
"Speaking of" Casey opened his backpack and handed it over, of course, that’s when Morgan came over with their food.  
“I guess getting a guy’s crocheted dick is better than not getting dick at all” Morgan wiggled his eyebrows.  
“Oh my god Morgan shut up” Chuck could tell his face was bright red so he avoided eye contact with Casey.  
After Morgan sat their plates down and walked away Chuck mumbled out a sorry.  
“It was funny”  
“Don’t let him hear you, he will come back with some of the worst jokes ever”  
“Best friend?”  
“Platonic life partners” Chuck joked "Yeah since we were seven"

“Wow” Chuck looked at his watch “It’s almost nine”  
“Shit, how did that many hours pass so fast?”  
“At least you have a llama now”  
“What’s the next project?”  
“Christmas in July, I’m going to do stockings, some quick easy ornaments, a tree skirt, a Santa scarf with snowman and elf hats and at the end of July we will start the blanket crochet along”  
“Damn”  
“Yeah, I have them all written and a few filmed and I’ll probably do a live video for the ornaments”  
“Not sure if I’m ready for a blanket or tree skirt, but the others might be fun”  
“Well feel free to reach out anytime you need help, um if you want my number you can text me”  
Casey handed Chuck his phone “Sounds good, I’ll walk you to your car”

“Wait, is that your car?” Chuck pointed to the old black car  
“Yeah Vic is mine” Casey smiled, he loved his car  
Chuck put his bag in the backseat of his car before walking over to look at the car, it was dark so he couldn’t see much and he doesn’t really care about cars, but he really wasn’t ready to end his night with Casey.  
Casey said something about the type of car and how old it was, but Chuck was too focused on Casey’s fingers running along the hood, he had spent the last few hours watching them movie and was planning on thinking about them some more once he got home.  
Next thing Chuck knew Casey’s hand was gripping the front of his shirt and shoving him up against the car, Chuck freaked out, this is how he was going to die but then Casey’s lips were on his. Oh. this is not at all what Chuck thought was going to happen. He opened his mouth to Casey, allowing him to deepen the kiss.  
Chuck’s right hand gently cupped Casey’s face, he had been wanting to feel his scruffy face since he saw it and it was as nice as he thought it would be.  
“Oh no, wait, uh, crap” Chuck was mad at himself for stopping the best kiss he had ever had. “What about your girlfriend?”  
“What girlfriend?”  
“Wife?”  
“I’m not with someone, did I say something to make you think that?”  
“You have a kid, which I realize now does not mean you are currently in a relationship with the other parent”  
“I had a fiance, we had a daughter, we broke up before she was even born”  
“I’m so stupid, sorry”  
"You can't just say that about my fingers and expect me to not do something about it"  
"Wait….I said something out loud?"  
Casey put his hand back on his face and pulled him back into a kiss.  
After a few minutes, Chuck pulled out of the kiss to catch his breath “I don’t want this night to end, but I also don’t want to get arrested for inappropriate behavior in public”  
“I live twenty minutes away”  
“I live five minutes away”  
“I’ll follow you” Casey took one more kiss.

Chuck unlocked the door that lead to the basement apartment “My sister and her husband own the house, I have the entire basement, it has a small kitchen, help yourself to whatever, uh do you want to see my craft room?”  
“I’d like that”  
Chuck lead him down the small hallway “This is the half bathroom” Chuck pointed to the open door and this is my yarn room” Chuck opened the other door and flipped on the light. “I have to keep the door closed because my cat would destroy everything”  
“I have a cat too, I feel your pain” Casey looked along the wall of yarn stacked floor to ceiling “This is impressive”  
“I worked at a craft store in college so I got a lot on sale and got a discount, and then this entire section” Chuck walked over to one side of the room “I worked with a yarn company and they said they would send me all this yarn for free if I used it in a certain amount of videos”  
“Damn, that’s a nice deal” Casey felt the yarn.  
Chuck sat his canvas tote on his desk and pulled out the crocheted dick Casey gave him and sat it on the shelf above his desk where all his other creations “So can I see a picture of your cat?”  
Casey pulled out his phone and showed Chuck a few pictures of his tuxedo cat name Reagan, “He is so cute, my cat’s name is Harley Quinn, she is a calico, I'm sure you will see her soon”  
“Are you really going to keep that up there will all your great creations”  
“Yes” Chuck grabbed one of the other creations “This is my first amigurumi”  
“A squirrel?”  
Chuck laughed, “It was supposed to be a fox”  
“Nothing about that says fox”  
“Exactly”  
“Whatever” Casey teasingly rolled his eyes. “So can I see the rest of the place?”  
“Of course” Chuck lead him through the living area, pointing out the sleeping cat on her perch as they walked by.  
“This is my bedroom”  
“How old are you?”  
“Twenty-eight”  
“Your blanket say twelve”  
“Star Wars has no age limit” Chuck looked over at his bookshelf with all his figurines on it, he was only slightly embarrassed. He had never brought anyone back to his place so he wasn’t sure what to do.  
"So" Casey looked Chuck up and down "Want to give me more detail on what exactly you wanted me to do with these fingers" he held up his right hand and wiggled his fingers.  
“I’m embarrassed and um well the things is I’ve never um”  
“Had sex?”  
“Oh god no, I mean yes I’ve had, I’ve been with people just not this quickly after meeting them and um the thing is I like you, like a lot and I’m not looking for a one night thing”  
“I wasn’t planning it to be a one night thing, truth is I’ve been thinking about what those long fingers would look like” he stepped closer whispering in Chuck’s ear “Wrapped around my dick since the first time I saw your video”  
“Oh” Chuck’s voice cracked.  
“Doesn’t mean we have to do it tonight”  
“I’d really like to kiss you again” Chuck kissed the edge of Casey’s stubbled jaw, liking the rough texture on his soft lips, wondering what it would feel like on other parts of his body.  
Casey turned his head so their lips met, eventually, Chuck’s hands found their way under Casey’s shirt, his fingers trailing along the sculpted muscles, Casey stepped back and pulled his shirt off, tossing it on the floor.  
“Wow” Chuck breathed out. “That’s so nice”  
Casey let out a small laugh “You can thank twenty years of Marine Corps”  
Chuck pulled off his shirt “And we can think staying inside and playing video games for this” His hand ran down his chest that was much paler and not even close to as muscular.  
“I’ve seen ghosts darker than you” Casey teased.  
“Wow, rude, I’ll put my shirt back on”  
Casey grabbed his arm “Nope” he shoved Chuck down on the bed, Chuck moved himself up so his head was on his pillow. Casey lifted up his right leg he pulled off Chuck’s sock then did the same with his left. “Can I take your pants off?”  
Chuck undid the button and lifted his hips pushing his pants past his ass then letting Casey do the rest. He was so thankful he was wearing a pair of blue plaid boxers and not any of his nerdy ones.  
“I was fully expecting Star Wars” Casey smirked  
"My drawer is full of nerdy boxers, want me to change?"  
"Nope," Casey pushed his jeans down before climbing on the bed with Chuck.

“Mommy, why is there a man in Uncle Chuck’s bed?”  
“Oh, sweety don’t look at that” Ellie quickly walked into the room and picked up Clara covering her eyes.  
Chuck sat up quickly “Um it’s not what it looks like” Chuck pulled the blanket up so less of Casey could be seen  
“It looks like there is a naked man in your bed and you forgot that you were Watching Clara until Devon got off work in four hours”  
“I did not forget” he looked around “Okay maybe I did a little bit, just let me get dressed and I’ll be right out to start the pancakes”  
“I don’t need your one night stand around Clara” she whispered as if Casey couldn’t hear her.  
“He is my, well we are dating, it’s not a one time thing and we didn't have s-e-x. We were ha  
“If you shut the door and let me put my clothes on I’ll introduce myself” Casey peaked over the cover.  
“You have two minutes” Ellie shut the door  
“Sorry” Chuck mumbled  
“It’s okay”  
“I did completely forget that I agreed to watch Clara today”  
“It’s fine, I have to work in a few hours anyways”  
Chuck leaned over and kissed him before getting out of the bed. 

“So Ellie, I would like you to meet John Casey, John this is my sister Doctor Ellie Woodcomb”  
“Ellie is fine” she held out her hand “Maybe come over for dinner sometime this week so we can get to know each other better, because right now I have to get to work”  
“Sounds good, I have Alex on Wednesday, maybe her and Clara can hang out”  
“Oh who is Alex”  
“My daughter, she is almost seven”  
“That could be fun” Ellie gave Chuck a weird look “Just schedule it at let me know”  
“Have a great day a work sis”  
“I’m going to get going too” He kissed Chuck’s cheek  
“Bye Casey”

Chuck: Sorry if that was weird

Casey: Nope, seems like your sister thought it was weird I had a kid

Chuck: I think she is more shocked that I had someone in my bed, she has been trying to set me up for years.

Casey: we can wait a bit longer before we introduce the girls. That's fine.

Chuck: i think it would be cute to see them together I'll talk with Ellie later about it.

Casey: i know we just met in person so it may be too quick but talking to you for all those hours I feel like it's been longer.

Chuck: I'm on the same page as you.

Casey: i can't have my phone on me while I'm working. Text you later 

Chuck: send me a picture of you in your uniform….please 😏

Casey: What are your intentions with the picture? 

Chuck: to drool over. Maybe set as my phone wallpaper

Casey: [image]

Chuck: holy hell you're insanely hot  
Chuck: are you sure you want someone like this as your boyfriend  
Chuck: [image] 

Chuck sent a picture he took a few days ago in the fitting room to send to Ellie for approval on new work clothes. He was wearing black slacks with a deep purple long sleeve button up with the sleeves cuffed just under his elbows.

Casey: that just gave me a chub. Thanks.  
Casey: you're extremely attractive  
Casey: now I have to figure out how to train these probies on the obstacle course will I'm thinking about kissing you.

Chuck: I'm blushing so hard.  
Chuck: good luck. Sorry.  
Chuck: I'll be filming stuff for July.

Chuck was surrounded by new projects and camera equipment with no idea of what time of day it was when his doorbell rang.  
It took a minute for him to make his way out of his mess of a room and to the door.  
"Hi" Chuck smiled, stepping aside to let Casey in.  
"Glad you're alive, been trying to get ahold of you"  
Chuck looked over at the clock "Crap, I'm sorry"  
Casey pulled the crochet hook from behind Chuck's ear.  
"I spent a solid ten minutes looking for that" Chuck grabbed the hook.  
"When is the last time you ate?"  
Chuck laughed "I've been snacking all day but the last time I ate was breakfast with Clara"  
"Guess it's a good thing I bought half the menu at the Chinese place down the street" Casey held up the big canvas bag Chuck hadn't noticed he was carrying.  
"You're amazing" Chuck gave him a quick kiss.  
"Can I see what you did today or do I have to pay for the class?" Casey sat the bag on the kitchen counter.  
"You can now have private classes and pay me in kisses" Chuck peaked in the bag. "And I'll show you everything after we eat, I'm starving"

After spending over an hour eating and talking Chuck took Casey into his craft room.  
“Oh I forgot, I have something for you” Chuck opened the closet and dug through a pile of blankets he has made “If you want it” He held up the American flag blanket he crocheted “I did this two years ago for a video”  
“I like it” Casey grabbed it “I need to buy better yarn, this is so soft”  
“Well since you’re first starting out the cheap kind of scratchy stuff is fine, also pro tip but it in the dryer on the hottest setting, it helps”  
“What would I do without you” he leaned forward and kissed him.

Casey: have plans tonight?

Chuck: we usually sit at the top of the parking garage at the hospital where my sister works.

Casey: want to come watch them with me?

Chuck: i thought you had plans?

Casey: they were canceled. Don't wanna talk about it.

Chuck: what time?

Casey: I'm parked in your driveway

Chuck: creep  
Chuck: i'm kidding. Come in, make yourself comfy. Ill be in there in a minute 

A few minutes later Chuck came down to his apartment with just a towel around his waist and a wad of his dirty clothes in his hands.  
"Sorry, my shower is not working. I had to run up and use Ellie's shower"  
"I'm sorry, did you say something?"  
Casey's finger followed a drop of water down Chuck's chest.  
"I think you should follow me to my bedroom" Chuck grabbed the from of Casey's American flag shirt, walking backward pulling Casey with him.  
"We have ten minutes if we want to make it in time to see the fireworks"  
"A lot can be done in ten minutes" Chuck smirked, tossing the handful of clothes into the hamper.  
Casey sat on the end of the bed, grabbing the edge of the towel and pulling Chuck between his legs. He kissed along the top of the towel from hip to hip. Chuck moaned as Casey sucked a bruise into his hip bone. “Oh”  
“Can I take the towel off?”  
Chuck didn’t answer, just unhooked the tucked in part of the towel and let it fall to the ground. Casey hummed with delight making another mark to match the one on Chuck’s other hip.  
Chuck’s body jolted forward, stabbing Casey in the neck with his very hard dick “Crap, sorry”  
“Don’t be” Casey placed opened mouth kisses along the side of Chuck’s shaft,  
“Oh my god” Chuck’s knees shook, Casey must have noticed because he grabbed Chuck’s hips before taking him into his mouth.

“Can I?” Chuck grabbed at the front of Casey’s jeans  
“Later, we need to get to our destination”  
“Are you sure?”  
“We have a forty-five minute drive, I’m sure you can think of something”  
“That sounds dangerous”  
“Get dress” Casey pinched his ass.

“What happened to the um, the….crap I forgot what you called it. The sexy black car?”  
“Can’t see fireworks very well from inside Victoria”  
“You named her Victoria?”  
“It’s the name of the car, Crown Victoria”  
“Oh, what's this called?’  
“Dodge Ram pickup”  
“It’s a very nice”  
“And this middle part folds up to be a seat” Casey grabbed the section in the middle of the front seat and pulled it up “So you can sit next to me if you want”  
“I was thinking of sitting in the back actually” Chuck teased.  
“I was gonna let you pick where we eat, but you just lost that privilege”  
“I thought you didn’t eat fast food?”  
“I made a list of restaurants near where we are going that does pickup, figured you could pick and order when we got a bit closer”  
Chuck scooted over to the middle seat and buckled himself in then placing a hand on Casey’s thigh.

“I like that you are singing without realizing it then you realize and stop. But you have a nice voice”  
“You’re hearing things” Casey grabbed his phone and handed to Chuck “Order us food”  
Chuck grabbed the phone “What do you want?”  
“To get my hands and mouth all over you again” Casey’s hand slide up Chuck’s leg until his pinky finger brushed over Chuck’s balls.  
“I can't wait either, I haven’t even been able to touch you, but for now food”  
“Surprise me, but make it easy to eat”  
“Allergies or food you hate”  
“No”  
Chuck spent some time looking over the menu and ordering stuff, Casey already had his card info change but Chuck decided to pay after he won an argument with Casey.  
They stopped and picked up their food then drove another fifteen minutes to their destination.  
“Where are we?”  
“A Marine buddy owns this campground”  
Chuck looked around at all the other vehicles and the little set up of chairs and grills people had set up.  
“This looks fun”  
“I usually come here every year, there are different games, beer and sometimes people will share food then when it gets dark we all settle in and watch fireworks. And he is a bomb analyst and knows how to make shit explode”  
“I am so excited”  
“We can sit right here and eat or we can move to the bed, I have it all set up”  
“I want to move to the back”

Chuck watched as Casey rolled back the cloth truck bed cover revealing the bed was full of pillows and blankets. Chuck had a huge smile on his face when he saw the flag blanket he had given Casey.  
“Looks comfy”  
“I hope so, I stole some blankets from Alex’s mom”  
Chuck laughed, “So how do I get in?”  
Casey laughed with a wink  
“Not what I meant”  
“Use the tire as a step” Casey didn’t need to hold on to Chuck’s hips but he did anyway.

After they ate they walked around and Casey introduced him to some of his friends, Chuck was nervous at first but he loved hearing Casey introducing him as his boyfriend with a big smile on his face made him so happy. Then Casey taught him how to play cornhole and ladder golf, and Chuck managed to win the horseshoe competition, he won a case of beer, a t-shirt with campground logo on it, and a gift card to Olive Garden. When it got dark they headed back to Casey’s truck.

“This time we are going to put the tailgate down and take our shoes off before getting comfy”  
“Are we taking anything else off” Chuck playfully bit at his bottom lip  
“Get that ass in there and find out”  
“Will anyone see us though?”  
“The lights will go out in a minute or two, then we get a few minutes to enjoy the starry sky then the fireworks start”  
“I’m so excited, I never do stuff like this” Chuck stayed towards the back of the bed and watched Casey set up some pillows and blankets for them, then Chuck got a glimpse of a small camo bag with some glittery writing on it  
“What is that”  
“Nothing” Casey covered it up with a blanket.  
“You don’t seem like a glitter person”  
“That’s because I’m not”  
“Please show me” Chuck stuck out his bottom lip  
“Does that shit work?”  
“Sometimes”  
Casey grabbed the bag and threw it at Chuck,  
Chuck flipped it over to read the glittery gold lettering. “Butt Stuff?” Chuck laughed.  
“Alex’s mom thought it was a funny joke to put it on my toiletry bag and put it in my bag before one of my deployments”  
“It’s really funny” Chuck unzipped it to peek inside.  
“Various lubes and condoms”  
“Condoms?”  
“Less of a mess if you choose, but there are baby wipes in there too”  
“You’re prepared”  
“Always” he winked. “Not really, I bought it all after we got tested and talked about sex” Casey laid down on his back “Join me?”  
Chuck laid down on his side, he reached over Casey’s chest and put the bag back where it was, Casey grabbed his arm pulling Chuck more on top of him.  
“You have such a great ass” Casey cupped it in his hands giving it a nice squeeze.  
Chuck hummed, tilting his head up to give him a kiss, it wasn’t long before Chuck was fully on top of him, both their cocks angry at the layers of fabric between them as they rutted together. Casey’s hand down the back of Chuck’s pants.  
“I want you so bad right now” Chuck moaned in Casey’s ear. “Please”  
“Are you sure?”  
“You already have two fingers in me” Chuck moaned as he pressed back on them.  
“We need to flip over, and removed more clothes”  
Chuck moved over to lay next to Casey, both men sliding off their pants and boxers, the shirts were a bit more difficult but thankfully they weren’t parked next to anyone.  
Chuck moved more to the center of their little blanket nest, Casey moving between his legs and covered them with one of the blankets.  
“Condom?”  
“God no, I want to feel you…..wait, did that sound weird”  
“No” Casey growled into his ear. 

Chuck laughed. “We both came at the same time as a firework, how cheesy”  
“Fireworks? I didn’t even notice”  
“Oh my god,” Chuck busted out laughing.  
“Shut up”  
They cleaned up the best they could then cuddled naked under a blanket to watch the rest of the fireworks, well the spent more time kissing than watching.

\-----------------------------------

“I crocheted you a flower to pin to your shirt” Casey held out the white crocheted flower.  
“Oh my god, you’re so cute” Chuck reached into his pocket and pulled out a red white and blue flower “I guess we think alike”  
Casey smiled “Good choice in color”  
“I wasn’t sure if you could pin it on your dress blues or not”  
"Don't care, I'm going"  
"I can't believe I get to marry you"  
"I'm the lucky one" Casey kissed his cheek.


End file.
